クローバーClover
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Clover's very lonely, but it takes a strange dream and an imagination like Clover's to break away from Tokyo's outskirts. When she stumbles across a machine shaped like a girl who is long forgotten, and is able to revive her, Clover's 'birth' may have been just to replace what had been lost. And she realizes something of her past that never got quite figured out, things go nuts.


クローバー(Clover)

Chapter One- Rebirth

She hadn't moved since she fell. The smile was still on her delicate face. The robot had been finished off by its own heart. But what it hadn't known was that it had a sister. A sister...made too late. Or was she?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haruka Clover moved delicatly through the bed of grass, holding a lily in her hands. The girl could hardly stay out of nature- her favorite color was green. A given tree, its leaves in the ground and its roots in the air. For she always wore green, and her hair was brown, long and glossy. Today she hoped to get somewhere special. She'd had a dream last night of a girl who was smiling, sleeping. Clover wanted to find her.

She'd been abandoned at birth, trying to figure out why. Why hadn't her parents wanted her? And at age 3, she'd gotten out of the house, trying to find her parents. Her real ones. Sure, the other man and woman were nice, but they deserved a child that was more obidient. So as soon as the woman got another girl, Clover was off and gone, never to be seen again.

She'd been foraging, but she'd found many abandoned shelters, hideouts, and other such places. She'd never needed to eat, and never wanted to. It was strange for a child like her, so healthy. But she never ate. So she could beat anyone in a race, do kicks for hours, and any other agility test she passed. But she had a knack to wander off, to dream. So now was no different. But that didn't mean she couldn't be aroused.

The girl was now unconsciously wandering in a densily wooded area, thinking of the dream. The only reason she stopped was because she'd reached the edge of the forest. And yellow hit her eyes hard.

As far as her eyes could see, yellow flowers coated the ground. Clover was amazed by the magnitude of it. What could be so...pretty...and not lead to her wish? She put one foot in front of the other, dazzled by the color and the amount of flowers. It was marvelous.

She walked for what seemed like an infinate amount of time, dreaming of the sun. That was, until, she stopped to watch a petal of one of these flowers float through the air. It hung in the air in front of her for a moment, then it flew off. Clove picked up her pace. For every second the petal blew, she was going at top speed.

It finally landed on concrete, next to a trail of the things. It looked rather pretty. Her head went up to see another abandonded building. It was sunset, so she'd better get ready for the night. Only, someone else was already in there. The girl. Clove dropped everything she had and ran to her. She wasn't sleeping. But...

A yellow light filled the room. The girl whirled around to see a screen. She began to walk to it, and saw something on the screen. _ココロ__- __プログラム開始__! _Clover, overtaken by curosity, pressed it. Instantly, the girl's chest heaved. Cover dashed over to her, gripping her hand. Tears fell down her face, heart racing. Then her blue eyes opened.

Never before had Clover seen such beautiful blue eyes. They were like rivers of blue...

Her blond hair was short, really short. But she looked beautiful all the same. The girl sat up, teeth clenched. She was in real pain, something Clover had been lucky to never feel. The screen brightened, and Clover left the girl for a moment. Now the screen read:

名前：こころ

髪 - ブロンド

アイズ - 青

年齢：16

性別：女性

Confused, Clover looked at the girl, then back at the screen. it had something new on it now.

あなたは心を再起動しますか？

スタート

She pressed the second line, then saw, from the corner of her eye, the girl stop crying, and then fall down. But not a moment until she sat back up, gasping. Her puffy eyes traveled all the way to Clover, who froze.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

KOKORO (Rin) POV

I looked at her. What had she done differently than I had? Surely, something. But what?

The emotions hit me again, and I keeled over, a tear falling down my cheek. My heart was racing...she had done it. The ココロhadn't gotten the best of me this time...but it had last time...why?

My Father. My creator. He'd gone and died making me, but this girl walks in and is able to finish what I couldn't? What he couldn't? It made me a little sick to realize her age. Around 10. Then, this feeling of nasuea unsteadies me. I fall to the ground, unconscoius.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Done. This story will not be updated until Late May/ Early June. Thank you :)


End file.
